1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disk drives, and in particular to a disk drive printed circuit board with component-dedicated alignment line indicators including inner and outer line segments and method of producing a printed circuit board assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. The head disk assembly includes at least one magnetic disk, a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA). The spindle motor includes a spindle motor hub that is rotatably attached to the disk drive base. The hub has an outer hub flange that supports a lowermost one of the disks. Additional disks may be stacked and separated with annular disk spacers that are disposed about the hub. The head stack assembly has an actuator assembly having at least one transducer head, typically several, for reading and writing data from and to the disk. The printed circuit board assembly includes a servo control system in the form of a disk controller for generating servo control signals mounted to a printed circuit board. The head stack assembly is controllably positioned in response to the generated servo control signals from the disk controller. In so doing, the attached heads are moved relative to tracks disposed upon the disk.
The head stack assembly includes an actuator assembly, at least one head gimbal assembly, and a flex circuit cable assembly. A conventional “rotary” or “swing-type” actuator assembly typically includes an actuator having an actuator body. The actuator body is configured to rotate on a pivot assembly between limited positions about an axis of rotation. A coil support extends from one side of the actuator body. A coil is supported by the coil support and is configured to interact with one or more permanent magnets to form a voice coil motor. One or more actuator arms extend from an opposite side of the actuator body.
A head gimbal assembly includes a transducer head, typically a magneto-resistive (“MR”) head, which is distally attached to each of the actuator arms. To facilitate rotational movement of the actuator, the actuator assembly further includes the actuator body that has a bore and a pivot bearing cartridge engaged within the bore. Each magnetic disk includes opposing disk surfaces. Data may be recorded on a single surface or both along data annular regions. As such, the head stack assembly may be pivoted such that each transducer head is disposed adjacent the various data annular regions from adjacent the outer diameter to the inner diameter of each disk.
As can be appreciated, the reading and writing of data as facilitated by the controlled movement and positioning of the transducer heads is of critical importance. Various vibrations and forces, such as physical shock events, are of high interest. It may be desirable to precisely place some electrical components, such as sensors, on a printed circuit board. In this regard, the orientation accuracy of such components may be critical to their performance. Accelerometers mounted upon a printed circuit board may be used to determine rotational acceleration by computations involving differences between outputs of such accelerometers. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a printed circuit board design and methodology for the alignment of components upon a printed circuit board in comparison to the prior art.